Crush
by donmariyukiseu
Summary: Miley is a new student. She will have a crush on Joe, her seatmate, but when they are close now Joe tease her 'Nicky' then Joe finds out that Miley has a crush on him he doesnt talk or tease her anymore and Nick is the one who tease her. NILEY
1. Chapter1: New School

**a/n: uhm? so, this is my first story!..i hope you like it!..enjoy! dont FORGET to read authors note at the bottom. SORRY its short!!  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT. **

* * *

**CRUSH**

**New School**

First day of school. I'm sophomore now. I'm nervous. I hate new school. I walk in the hallway. I can feel eyes staring at me. Suddenly, I feel a warm hand on my shoulder.

"Hey!" she said with a smile on her face.

"uhm, hey?" I stuttered like I always do and I smile.

"Are you new here? Because I think you are" she said

"Yeah! I'm new here!" I said

"Do you know what section are you?" I ask with a smile

"Nope but can you help me?" I said with a sad face

"Sure! By the way I'm Emily. Emily Truscott!" she said before shaking hands with me

"I'm Miley Stewart!" I said after shaking my hands with her

"Nice name! Never heard it before" Emily said, my new friend.

"Thanks!" I said. We walk in the hallway. Finally we saw a board. The board where I will know my section. "Lets see... Miley Stewart...Miley Stewart...Miley Stewart" she said with her eyes on the board. "What section are you though?" I ask. "I'm in the star section. Oh I found it!" she said with a big grin then hugged me. "What?" I ask with full of confuse. "We have the same section!" She said while I smiled. "Wow! That's great!" I said. We walk in the hallway again. The bell rang it means we have to go in our room. "Where are you going?" I ask. "Come on. Were going in our room". We run in the hallway like were racing but were not. Finally we've reach our room and the teacher is standing in front of the class.

"Emily Truscott and your friend. Please come inside!" our teacher said. We walk in the room. There were only two vacant seats. Emily sat on the other vacant seat and I sat between two boys. I look at them to say hi but there eyes are on the board.

"As you can see we have a new student. Miss Miley Stewart please introduce you to everybody" Mrs. Cruz said. "Do I really have to do that?" I ask. "Of course you do!" a boy said in my right side. I stand up and said "My name is Miley Stewart!". "That's all?" Mrs. Cruz asks. I sat without responding to Mrs. Cruz.

One hour later the bell rang. Phew! New school sucks every time!

"Hey! Want to join us?" Emily asks with her friend. "I want to but I have to memorize the school" I said. "We'll help you Miley!" Emily's friend said. "Really? Ok!" I said with a smile. "I'm Mandy White!" she said shaking my hands. "I'm Miley Stewart!" I said. "You have a nice name girl!" Mandy said. "Thank you!" I said. We walk together, the three of us, my new friends.

"How's your seatmate?" Emily asks. "They, uhm, kinda scared me" I said. "Oh! Yeah! But they're nice" Mandy said. "Oh ok!" I said

* * *

**a/n: please review and tell me..CONTINUE OR NOT???????? PLEASE tell me...............sorry for the short chapter..SORRY**


	2. Chapter 2: I'm Sorry

**A/N: here it is guys! im very very very sorry! i know its short but it will be long on the next chapter. ENJOY! **

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT.  
**

**

* * *

Chapter 2: **

**I'm Sorry**

We hear the bell rang.

"Come on!" Emily said running away.

"Wait up guys!" I said as I run faster to beat them. Finally, we've reached our room. Phew! We're not late.

"Talk to you later!" Emily said before sitting down. I sat down between the two guys who scared me a lot but Mandy said they're nice.

"Good morning!" I jump a little after he says that. He scared me.

"Good morning Mr. Garcia!" they all said after I jump.

"Is there a new student here?" he asks. "Stand up" the boy on my right side said. "You scared me!" I whisper. "You always do" he whisper back then he chuckles. I stand up. "Good morning Mr., uhm..." I forget what his name. Dammit! I saw Emily mouthed me 'Garcia'. I thank her. "Good morning Mr. Garcia! I'm Miley Stewart!" I said with a confident voice. I sat down. "What's your name?" I ask the boy on my right side. The boy heard me but he didn't respond. Minutes ago he did and said "listen to the teacher!" I rolled my eyes. "If I did, you will say your name?" I ask. "No!" he said. I rolled my eyes again. Fortunately, I listen to him. I pay attention to the boring teacher. After many discussions the bell rang. "See you tomorrow class!" he said. Please don't!"What's your name?" I ask again but he ignores me. I go where Emily and Mandy seated. "What's the name of the guy on my right? "We didn't know" Mandy said. "But he is not new student, how come?" I ask. "He is not a new student. He came from other section." Emily said. "Oh! I get it! What about on my left side? He seems not talking." I said as statement together with a question. "That's Nick Lucas!" they with in unison. We laugh.

"Hey Miley!" a girl said. "Hey!" I respond. "I'm Selena Russo!" she said taking her hand out to shake hands with me. "I'm Miley Stewart!" I shook my hands with her. "And my name is Demi Torres!" the girl said at the back of Selena. I jump a little. Again. "Nice to meet you guys!" I shook my hands with Demi. "Selena is my best friend" Demi said. I heard Selena and Emily are starting their conversation.

"How's your vacation?" Emily asks. "It's ok. I have fun with my bestie!" selena said. "So, how's the first day of school?" Demi ask starting a conversation between us. I didn't know Mandy sat on her seat. "It's good! I'm having fun! I thought new school sucks." I blurted out. "Oh yes it is!" we laugh after she said that. The bell rang again. "But school sucks every time!" I said after the bell rang. "Talk to you later!" selena said before I go to my seat. I ask the boy on my right side again. "What's your name?" I said. He rolled his eyes. "Joe Gray!" he said. "Thank you Joe!" I said with a tease. "Your welcome!" he knew I am teasing but he didn't tease me back. I rolled my eyes and listen to a boring teacher. I didn't notice I slept. The boy on my left side taps me. "What?" I ask. "Your not suppose to sleep" he said whispering. The first line I ever heard to him. "I'm sorry" I whisper back. "Don't be" he said. What is the problem of this guy? Nate...Ned...Nick Lucas!

* * *

**A/N: what do you think again? tell me! comments, suggestions..anything..LETS PRETEND MILEY CYRUS, SELENA GOMEZ, DEMI LOVATO and JONAS BROTHERS doesnt exist! THANK YOU!! and please REVIEW. they make my day!! xoxo**


	3. Chapter 3: Nicky

**A/N: so this is the chapter 3 ..special thank you to Marie-Anne (my friend in twitter) and the other who review this chapter!! and please review..story alert..favorite story..favorite author..PLEASE?? i need a REVIEW..REVIEW before you leave thank you..authors note at the bottom!!  
**

**DISCLAIMER: i dont OWN nothing but the plot.**

**ENJOY!! :)  
**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 3  
Nicky**

Joe saw me I'm thinking something "what are you thinking?" he asks  
"nick Lucas!" I said rolling my eyes  
"why?" he asks with a smile  
"it's none of your business, Joe! And why are you smiling?" I said together with a question  
"you like him?" he asks ignoring my question  
"no!" I said defending myself "its just, uhm, his weird!" I continue  
"really?" he said not believing me. Why would Joe think I like nick? What are you thinking Miley? Stop it!  
"Yeah! If you don't believe me, don't!" I said  
"easy!" I rolled my eyes. The bell rang. Finally! I heard Joe start a conversation with nick. All I can hear is play computer games. Gosh! They're addicted to it.  
"Hey Miley! What are you thinking?" I heard Demi ask  
"you know school stuff!" I lied  
"are you taking the bus?" Selena asks  
"no, my dad will pick me here" I said  
"ok! We're going! Bye Miley! Nice to meet you though" Selena said waving her hand  
"nice to meet you too!" I respond and wave my hand  
"Em, Mandy, you coming with us?" Demi ask Emily and Mandy  
"yeah, we'll see you there!" Emily said to Demi  
"ok! See you there! Come on Sel!" Demi said and I wave my hand signaling goodbye to them. They wave and smile before they leave  
"what's your plan after school?" Emily asks  
"sleep" I said then Mandy laugh. "What?" I ask  
"nothing!" Mandy said  
"see you on school tomorrow?" Emily asks not a statement. She swung her backpack before I say anything  
"yeah! Bye guys!" I wave my hand. They wave their hands and smile before they leave. I'm alone here. I pull my cell phone out of my pocket and I text my dad.

'Where are you? -Miles'. My phone rang.

'Ill be there in 30 minutes. I'm sorry Miles. –Dad '

'It's ok Dad. Ill wait here. –Miles'. I slipped my phone back in my pocket. Minutes has passed I look at my cell phone's clock. It's been only 5 minutes! I'm bored. I heard a familiar voice.

"Miley, what are you doing here?" Joe asks

"Waiting for my dad" I said

"Can we come in?" he asks

"We?" I ask ignoring his question

"Yeah we. Nick and I" he said

"Ok!" I didn't notice Nick. They go inside our room and Joe sit beside me. "What are you doing here anyway?" I ask Joe. Nick is not talking

"It's none of your business, Miley!" I raise my left eyebrow. "That's what you called revenge!" he said.

"Nick, why aren't you not talking?" I ask Nick. I hope he will answer me and not rolled his eyes but my hopes are gone. He rolled his eyes. "What's your problem? Did I do anything wrong?" I ask again

"Well, as Joe said a while ago, It's none of your business!" he said looking in my eyes. Seconds later he looked away. What is your problem? Ugh! I hate this guy. I get up and put my books on my bag.

"Wait, wait! Where are you going?" Joe asks

"Anywhere" I said. I swung my backpack then leave. Why did I leave? It's because there's a war between me and Nick. War? We don't have war, he is just annoying me. Whatever Miley! I waited at the lobby. My phone rang. I hope that's my dad.

'I'm here! Where are you? –Dad'

'Lobby. –Miles'

'I'm here on the parking lot. –Dad'. I get up and go to parking lot where my dad is. I found our car and I hopped in.

"How's your first day of school?" my dad ask

"It's fine. I met new friends" I said with a smile.

One Month later

One month has passed. My friendship with Joe seems to be closer. And then one day, he thought I was jealous and he always says "Miley is jealous!" I always eyed him 'what?' and I will say "what are you talking about Joe?" I ask him

"Miley I know you are jealous" he said

"No! Don't listen to him Nick" I said and I saw Joe rolled his eyes

"Nicky!" he laughed and Nick look at him and rolled his eyes.

"You are such a tease Joe!" I said and then he runs. I chase him

"You can't catch me Nicky!" Joe said

"We'll see about that!" I said catching my breath. He run to the hallway and stop. My eyes widen when I saw Ms. Brown looking at us confusedly. Joe points his index finger to me signaling it was my fault.

"Sorry Ms. Brown!" we said at the same time

"Go to your room. I will just drink water" Ms. Brown said

"Yes Ms. Brown" I said. Joe runs to our room leaving me in the hallway

"Joe! Wait!" I said catching my breath. Finally, I reach our room. I looked down as I enter the room

"Where did you go?" Selena asks

"Somewhere" I said as I sit down on my seat

"Hey Nicky! How's the run?" Joe said teasing me. I hit him on his arm and he groaned

"Hey!" he said

"That's your punishment for leaving me alone in the hallway" I said

"Nicky!" he said then I blushed. "You're blushing!" he said again. Why am I blushing? I'm blushing because I like Joe not because I like Nick. Nick rolled his eyes and I rolled my eyes too but Joe saw me

"Rolling eyes? Nicky and Miley? Oh wait, it rhymes!" he laughs. As usual I blush

"Nicky!" he pointed his index finger to me. "Miley!" he continue and pointed his other index finger at Nick.

"My name is Miley Stewart!" I said to Joe

"No, it's incomplete! Miley 'Nicky' Stewart. Much better!" he laughs. Someone call Joe and Nick. Phew! Thank you whoever you are. Ms. Brown enters our class and start discussing about our P.E. one hour later. The bell rang and I go to Emily

"Joe is a real jerk!" I said

"Really?" Mandy said not believing me

"Yeah! Nick don't want to talk to me because he always calls me 'Nicky' " I said

"Hey Nicky!" I jump a little. I thought it was Joe but it is Demi.

"I thought you are Joe. You scared me." I said to her

"Sorry Nicky!" Demi said in apologizing look but 'Nicky'?

"Nicky?" I rolled my eyes

"Nick!" Demi said to Nick as she runs to him

"What?" Nick ask to Demi

"Confess to him Miley! This is your chance!" Demi said then I saw Nick rolled his eyes then leave

"Nick!" Demi said to Nick

"I don't have feeling for Nick! I saw Nick stop after I said it then he continue walking. Why did he stop?

"Miley! Miley!" Emily said waving her hand in front of my face

"What?" I ask in full of confusedness

"Your daydreaming and watching Nick leave" Emily said

"Really? He didn't stop when I said 'I don't have feelings for him'" I ask

"Stop? You think he is hurt?" she asks me ignoring my question

"No!" I said defending myself before he says anything about him

"Ok!" she shrugged her shoulder

"Where is Demi anyway" I ask her

"She left while your daydreaming" she laughs

"No I am not!" I lied

"Yes you are! I know when you are lying!" she stock her tongue to me

"You know me a lot!" I give her a friendly hug and she hug me back

"Can I join?" Mandy asks

"Of course not!" I said then I look at her. She joins us then we all pull away

"Where is Nicky?" Joe ask us

"Here!" I giggled

"Nick! Nick! She finally admits it!" he runs to Nick. I didn't notice Emily and Mandy go outside.

"What?" nick ask to Joe. Joe pulls Nick closer to me

"What are you doing? Stop! Joe!" I said and ask while blushing

"Make me!" Joe said with a smile

"Joe!" I hit him in his stomach and he groaned. Nick rolled his eyes, as usual

"I'm sorry!" I said to Joe. Nick leave. Wow! He didn't roll his eyes. "why don't you help your best friend?" I yelled. He stop walking

"He's fine!" he said without yelling

"He's fine? That's it?" I yelled again

"He's fine. I know him better than you!" he yelled at me

"I'm sorry" I whisper

"Don't be. I'm sorry" he whisper back. What? Am I daydreaming again or something? I rub my eyes and open it. I'm not.

"This is such a good story" Joe said

"What? I ask him

"What a drama!" Joe said then I saw Nick rolled his eyes

"I told you so!" nick said with a smile. I hit Joe in the stomach more harder than the first one I hit him. He groaned again

"What a violent girl you had Nick!"

"Shut up!" Nick said in a loud voice but not angry loud voice

"Yeah Joe! Shut up! I am Miley Stewart! I am not a violent girl and I am not...Nick's girl!" I blurted out. Joe's eyes became widen. I didn't mean that Joe.

* * *

**A/N: so what do you think?????????? please REVIEW!! please before you leave..please :) **

**READ MY OTHER STORY: NELEY STORY: just go to my page!! please :)  
**

**FOLLOW US ON TWITTER:**

**donmarinileyh2o**

**donmari**

**presidentsNILEY**

**zanessahannah**

**DONT FORGET TO FOLLOW US IF YOU HAVE TWITTER!!**

**xoxo**


End file.
